Trick And Treat
by NinjasWillRuleTheWorld
Summary: 'Deeper, deeper, you come into the forest, pulled by a voice so sweet'. And Sakura should've resisted that voice... Rated T just in case.


_**Hello! :D**_

_**This is a little one shot because I was feeling scary :P**_

_**This horror is based on the Vocaloid song 'Trick and Treat' by Kagamine Rin and Len. In my version, Hatsune Miku is portrayed as Sakura. And Rin and Len as Ino and Naruto respectively.**_

_**Please, enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Vocaloid. But I love both! **_

She didn't know what came over her. There was a sweet voice traveling on the wind, alluring, enticing. Normally she was more cautious than that. But the voice was so melodious, like a wind chime in a gentle summer breeze.

Sakura wandered deeper into the forest, foggy in the pale light that was dusk. She picked up pace. Going from saunter, to walk, to power walk, to jog, to sprint. Something was pulling her in. And in her heart she knew it was a mistake to allow herself to be drawn by such a thing. But like a sailor to a Siren, she was completely tantalized.

The pinkette soon grew weary, and stopped running. Beholding the sight in front of her, Sakura's eyes grew wide when both her hands were clasped. There was a house, surrounded by tall menacing trees. And she realized she wasn't alone.

"Hi! I'm Naruto. This is Ino. Want to play?" A blonde asked, blue eyes wide with mirth. He put on his best innocent smile and softly kissed Sakura's hand. Sakura gasped and looked over at her right side.

"Hello. Want to come to our house? We need another playmate", the other blonde smiled sweetly, kissing her other hand. Sakura was about to refuse when they both giggled and ran ahead, opening the door.

"Come on!" Naruto said, running back to Sakura's side and pulling her along. She shrugged and followed along. They were young, and seemed friendly.

"Sit!" Ino smiled, laughing and running over to Naruto. Sakura obliged and parked herself on a couch by the wall. It was quite comfortable. She watched on with interest as the two blondes made tea cheerfully, all the while talking about sweets, like cinnamon sticks and syrup.

After a little while of this, they lead her over to a bed and sat next to her. Sakura laid back and felt her eyes grow heavy. That running must've tired her out. Before long, Sakura had fallen into slumber. Naruto and Ino smirked.

When Sakura woke, she realized she was blindfolded. The blondes giggled tauntingly.

"Dreams are wonderful things. They take you away from the harsh realities of the world. But when you return to the world of the living, you realize that your eyes are covered. Poor girl. You can't leave, we still have more games", they sang simultaneously.

Sakura was terrified. She had been there with the little demons for a few days now. And their 'games' turned into torture. Knives were stabbed into stuffed animals on the bed around Sakura. They threatened her if she asked to leave. And they still managed to keep up their innocent playful façade.

One night, Sakura woke up abruptly. Through the blindfold, she could just see through one eye. The evil ones were sitting by the wall together, their faces eerily illuminated by candlelight. But their shadows looked… strange. Like they were smaller than really. They looked tired, and Sakura decided that it was now or never. She slowly shifted her body over to make a quick escape.

Almost there, the blondes happened to glance up and notice Sakura attempting to leave.

"_My, my, you bad kid, how dare you wake so early_", Ino said, fake scolding Sakura with a complacent smile on her face.

"_If your blindfold comes off, then should I blind you instead?" Naruto asked, mirroring Ino's smile and tone of voice._

_Sakura felt her heart beat faster and her eyes widened with terror when she realized something. Something that should've occurred to her long ago._

_Naruto and Ino looked very familiar. Actually, now that Sakura thought about it, the reality dawned on her. Those bizarre unmatched shadows… they were that of dolls. Sakura remembered she owned a pair of dolls when she was really little. And they were her favourites. Until she received the new ones about a year later. She disposed of Naruto and Ino without a second thought._

_There's an old legend about dolls. They say that if a doll is thrown out without any remorse, it will come back and haunt the culprit. Sakura never believed that story, and now it was coming true right before her eyes._

_It was all an illusion. Naruto, Ino, the house… Hell, the only realities here were the forest and Sakura herself. Her previously beloved dolls had taken on guises to exact their revenge on their abandoner._

_Sakura gasped when she felt the cold sting of the knife blade. It was over, just as she pieced it all together. Like they were waiting for her to realize. Now her time had come to an end. And regret as she may, there were no more chances. __They __could dispose of __her __now._

_Sakura Haruno's corpse was discovered in the deepest part of the forest. Blood stained her lips, and stained her clothes around her stomach, where the blade pierced slowly and painfully. Sitting on either side were the dolls. Naruto and Ino with their little button eyes, stitched mouths and blood stained hands._

_Just remember this next time __you__ decide to throw away a toy…_

_**So, like? Hate? Not gonna sleep now? If anyone wants to see the video that inspired me, just say so and I'll send the URL. Please review and tell me your thoughts! Thanks for reading! :) **_


End file.
